la música habla por ti
by angel-Utau
Summary: ¿quien iba a pensar que en un aburrido día descubrirías tus sentimientos hacia ese alguien especial? pasen y descubras este pequeño fic de dos o tres cap (ya veré ) de la pareja kutau n.n rated T por algunas expresiones insultantes
1. Chapter 1

bien hola gente, este en un song-fic de la pareja Kutau porque me eeeeeeencaaaaantaaaaaa *.*

espero que lo disfruteis.

* * *

utau andaba de un lado a otro en su apartamento; estaba aburrida y eso la estaba matando, había llamado a amu, pero estaba en una reunión con los guardianes, ikuto seguía en el extranjero y kukai estaba segura de que el no tenía nada que hacer; para asegurarse miró el calendario, tenia todos, absolutamente TODOS los partidos de futbol de kukai apuntados; las vacaciones de verano ya habían empezado, pero... estas ultimas semanas estaba muy raro con ella, lo había hablado con amu y esta a aseguraba que el no la había dicho nada. ¡iru y eru! ellas la podrían ayudar, no espera, se habían ido a la reunión con los otros charas.

-¡maldita sea!- decidida entro a su cuarto y se cambio para salir a la calle; una falda rosa pálido y una blusa blanca con las mangas abiertas (N/A: la que lleva con los pantalones café y la gorra), por último cogió unas bailarinas beige y salió por la puerta.

dando un paseo por una calle central escuchó como unas chicas que entraban a un café hablaban de una banda de chicos y del vocalista; utau pasó de largo, pero antes de llegar al final de la calle se dio la vuelta, hacía tiempo que no iba a un café y al parecer la mayor parte de la gente con la que se había cruzado ( de ambos sexos) y rondando su edad hablaban de ese grupo, no perdía nada por echar un vistazo de todas formas no tenía otra cosa que hacer; sacudiendo la cabeza comenzó a andar hacia allí.

el lugar era agradable, tenía mucha luz, era de madera y algunas ventanas tenían unas vidrieras preciosas; las mesas eran redondas con un tallado muuuy fino, la barra estab a la derecha pegada a la pared del fondo y el escenario a la iquierda, que ya estaba preparado para el concierto.

tomo la carta y la observo maravillada, nunca en su vida había visto tantos tipos de cafés, infusiones, tés y chocolates en toooda su vida, sin contar los dulces. tras pensarlo detenidamente se acerco a la barra y cogío un número donde apunto una porción de tarta de dos chocolates con nata y un chocolate con vainilla.

se sento en una mesa de la esquina y espero; cuando su orden llegó se quedó maravillada por la presentacion: los chocolates de la tarta estaban extendidos de forma uniforme,unas flores de nata estaban por encima y unasolas de nata estaban por los laterales y al lado tenía una pequeña bola de helado de vainilla con pimienta molida por encima; y el chocolate tenía una gran cantidad de espuma con cacao espolvoreado. su semblante se mostraba serio por fuera pero por dentro estaba dando saltos y bailando entre dulces con estrellas en los ojos (jejejeje me lo imagino en plan videoclip de candy candy).

las luces se apagaron de modo que la luz se hizo mas suave y tres chicos salieron al escenario. Utau se quedo de piedra de manera literal, sus ojos se habían quedado fijos en el escenario donde Kukai saludaba a la gente del establecimiento; utau le miró d arriba a abajo, llevava una camiseta verde simple .unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros caidos y unas convers verde oscuro; uatau debía admitir que la luz de los focos le hacían parecer muuuy atractivo, en su opinion más de lo que podia parecer una persona. (N/A: en este fic se gustan mutuamente pero ninguna se ha declarado).

la musica empezó a sonar, se acerco al micro y swe preparo para forzar su voz, esta canción siempre le costaba pero cada vez le salia mejor. llegó su turno, y comenzó a cantar mientras su mente se llenaba de momentos con la Utau del pasado (cuando aun estaba enamorada de Ikuto, antes de dejar easter del todo).

**_Ooh, baby don't you know I suffer?_**

**_Oh, baby can you hear me moan?_**

**_You caught me under false pretenses_**

**_How long before you let me go?_**

_Ooh, cielo no sabes que sufro? _

_Oh, cielo ¿puedes oírme gemir? _

_Me atrapaste bajo falsas pretensiones _

_¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que me dejes ir?_

**_Ooh, you set my soul alight_**

**_Ooh, you set my soul alight_**

_Ooh, tu enciendes mi alma _

_Ooh, tu enciendes mi alma_

_**Glaciers melting in the dead of night**_

_**And the superstars sucked into the supermassive**_

_**(Ooh, you set my soul alight)**_

_**Glaciers melting in the dead of night**_

_**And the superstars sucked into the supermassive**_

_**(Ooh, you set my soul)**_

_Glaciares derritiéndose en el silencio de la noche _

_Y las superestrellas aspiradas al supermasivo _

_(Ooh, te enciendes mi alma)_

_Glaciares derritiéndose en el silencio de la noche _

_Y las superestrellas aspiradas al supermasivo _

_(Ooh, te enciendes mi alma)_

**_I thought I was a fool for no one_**

**_But ooh, baby I'm a fool for you_**

**_You're the queen of the superficial_**

**_ how long before you tell the truth?_**

_Pensé que no era un tonto para nadie _

_Pero ooh cielo que soy un tonto para ti_

_Eres la reina de lo superficial _

_¿ cuánto tiempo antes de que me digas la verdad?_

**_Ooh, you set my soul alight_**

**_Ooh, you set my soul alight_**

_Ooh, tu enciendes mi alma_

_Ooh, tu enciendes mi alma_

_**Glaciers melting in the dead of night**_

_**And the superstars sucked into the supermassive**_

_**(Ooh, you set my soul alight)**_

_**Glaciers melting in the dead of night**_

_**And the superstars sucked into the supermassive**_

_**(Ooh, you set my soul)**_

_Glaciares derritiéndose en el silencio de la noche _

_Y las superestrellas aspiradas al supermasivo _

_(Ooh, te enciendes mi alma)_

_Glaciares derritiéndose en el silencio de la noche_

_Y las superestrellas aspiradas al supermasivo_

_(Ooh, te enciendes mi alma)_

_**Supermassive black hole**_

_**Supermassive black hole**_

_**Supermassive black hole**_

_**Supermassive black hole**_

_agujero negro supermasivo _

_agujero negro supermasivo_

_agujero negro supermasivo_

_agujero negro supermasivo_

**_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_**

**_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_**

**_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_**

**_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_**

_Glaciares derritiéndose en el silencio de la noche _

_Y las superestrellas aspiradas al supermasivo _

_Glaciares derritiéndose en el silencio de la noche_

_Y las superestrellas aspiradas al supermasivo _

_**Glaciers melting in the dead of night**_

_**And the superstars sucked into the supermassive**_

_**(Ooh, you set my soul alight)**_

_**Glaciers melting in the dead of night**_

_**And the superstars sucked into the supermassive**_

_**(Ooh, you set my soul)**_

_Glaciares derritiéndose en el silencio de la noche _

_Y las superestrellas aspiradas al supermasivo _

_(Ooh, te enciendes mi alma)_

_Glaciares derritiéndose en el silencio de la noche_

_Y las superestrellas aspiradas al supermasivo_

_(Ooh, te enciendes mi alma)_

_**Supermassive black hole**_

_**Supermassive black hole**_

_**Supermassive black hole**_

_**Supermassive black hole**_

_agujero negro supermasivo_

_agujero negro supermasivo_

_agujero negro supermasivo_

_agujero negro supermasivo._

utau quedó extasiada por la canción, no solo le maravillaba la voz de kukai resonando en sus oidos, si no el sentimiento que ponía mientras cantaba.

nada más acabar empezó a sonar la siguiente canción.

_**You got my attention when you made that move**_

**_I, I can't help it cause I'm stuck like glue_**

**_Why, why am I the only one to see?_**

**_Girl, I really want to get that, get that_**

**_Relation, no doubt about it_**

_tu, capturas mi atención cuando haces ese movimiento_

_no puedo ayudarte porque estoy mirandote embobado_

_por que ¿por qué soy el único que te ve así?_

_chica realmente quiero tenerte, no lo dudes._

_**Who can do it like you do it when you do?**_

_**So hooked up on you like a tattoo**_

_**I'm serious about it**_

_**Girl, I really want to get that, get that**_

_**Relation, no doubt about it**_

_¿quien puede hacerlo cuando lo jaces tu?_

_estoy tan pegado a ti como un tatuaje_

_estoy siendo serio al respecto_

_chica realmente quiero tenrte, no lo dudes._

_**I'm crazing for you and just like a fool**_

_**There's no way I can stop, stop, stop my desire**_

_**I'm crazing for you and you know it too**_

_**There is no one that can top, top, top your smile**_

_estoy loco por ti, como un idiota_

_no hay forma de que pueda parar mi deseo_

_estoy loco por ti y tu lo sabes_

_no hay nadie que pueda igualar tu sonrisa_

_**Girl you got me**_

_**Love struck, you got me**_

_**Love struck, girl you got me**_

_**Love struck oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_chica tu me tienes_

_me tienes en un love struck_

_chica me tienes en un love stuck_

_love struck oh oh oh_

_**Girl you got me**_

_**Love struck, you got me**_

_**Love struck, girl you got me**_

_**Love struck oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_chica tu me tienes_

_me tienes en un love struck_

_chica me tienes en un love stuck_

_love struck oh oh oh_

_**I, I, I love it when you give me that smile**_

_**I've, I've being waiting for this for a long time**_

_**My, my, my premonition is telling me try**_

_**Girl, I really want to get that, get that**_

_**Relation, no doubt about it**_

_adoro cuando me muestras esa sonrisa_

_he esperado esto por mucho tiempo_

_mi presentimiento me dice que lo intente_

_chica realmente quiero tenerte no lo dudes_

_**i have to give you credit for your style**_

_**and the way you rock this drerss ist´s so wao**_

_**I got to give it up cause**_

_**Girl I really want to get that, get that**_

_**Relation, no doubt about it**_

_he de decir que m eencanta tu estilo_

_y el modo en que queda ese vestido es wao!_

_tendre que calmerme porque_

_chica realmente quiero tenerte no lo dudes_

_**I'm crazing for you and just like a fool**_

_**There's no way I can stop, stop, stop my desire**_

_**I'm crazing for you and you know it too**_

_**There is no one that can top, top, top your smile**_

_**estoy loco por ti, como un idiota**_

_no hay forma de que pueda parar mi deseo_

_estoy loco por ti y tu lo sabes_

_no hay nadie que pueda igualar tu sonrisa_

_**Girl you got me**_

_**Love struck, you got me**_

_**Love struck, girl you got me**_

_**Love struck oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_chica tu me tienes_

_me tienes en un love struck_

_chica me tienes en un love stuck_

_love struck oh oh oh_

_**Girl you got me**_

_**Love struck, you got me**_

_**Love struck, girl you got me**_

_**Love struck oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_chica tu me tienes_

_me tienes en un love struck_

_chica me tienes en un love stuck_

_love struck oh oh oh_

**_Yeah, you got me like a puppet on a string_**

**_I can't stop it, girl you make my head spin_**

_si, me tienes como a una marioneta en una cuerda_

_no puedo pararlo, chica haces que me de vueltas la cabeza_

_**And just like a fool**_

_**There's no way I can stop, stop, stop my desire**_

_**I'm crazing for you and you know it too**_

_**There's no one that can top, top, top your smile**_

_y como un idota_

_no hay forma de que pueda parar mi deseo_

_estoy loco por ti y tu lo sabes_

_no hay nadie que pueda igualar tu sonrisa_

**_I'm crazing for you and just like a fool_**

**_There's no way I can stop, stop, stop my desire_**

**_I'm crazing for you and you know it too_**

**_There is no one that can top, top, top your smile_**

_estoy loco por ti, como un idiota_

_no hay forma de que pueda parar mi deseo_

_estoy loco por ti y tu lo sabes_

_no hay nadie que pueda igualar tu sonrisa_

_**Girl you got me**_

_**Love struck, you got me**_

_**Love struck, girl you got me**_

_**Love struck oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_chica tu me tienes_

_me tienes en un love struck_

_chica me tienes en un love stuck_

_love struck oh oh oh_

_**Girl you got me**_

_**Love struck, you got me**_

_**Love struck, girl you got me**_

_**Love struck oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_chica tu me tienes_

_me tienes en un love struck_

_chica me tienes en un love stuck_

_love struck oh oh oh_

* * *

todos los días utau iba a escuchar a kukai, en uno de esos día se fijo en que es lo que sostenía kukai entre sus manos, era la cadena con el dije de "u" que ella le había dado.

**flash back**

-¿¡donde esta donde esta donde esta!?- uatu rebuscaba ne su bolso como una completa histérica, no podía haber perdido su amuleto de la suerte.

-¿que es lo que buscas Utau?-kukai, quien estaba con ella mirándola con una gota en la cabeza, se atrevió a preguntarla con temor a que descargara su ira sobre el.

-mi amuleto de la suerte; hoy tenemos una reunión con un patrocinador muy importante y estoy histérica, no se le puede convencer fácilmente por lo que necesito sentirme segura y voy a llegar tarde...

-jajajaja, mira que eres, luego te ríes de esas cosas cuando las mencione, jajajaja

.bueno es que...- aparto la mirada y cruzo los brazos en jarras demostrando esa actitud suya tan peculiar.

-jajaj anda toma- kukai se llevo las manos a la nuca y desabrocho un colgante con una estrella dorada- te presto el mio, corre no llegues tarde.

a la semana kukai tenía un partido de futbol y a uatu se le olvido llevarle su amuleto, por lo tanto le dio el suyo, una pulsera con una "u" de oro de cuando era pequeña, a si que al final ambos se quedaron con el amuleto del otro.

**fin flash back**

que sustuviera en cada canción el amuleto que le dió hacía pensar a utau: 1-lo usaba solo como amuleto de la suerte o 2 lo llevaba porque la canción estaba basada en ella.

utau rezaba porque fuera la segunda opción, porque estaba en una mezcla de love sick y love stuck, mostraba una actitud posesiva cada vez que una de las chicas fantaseaba con el y pensar que en una de sus canciones la estaba recriminando que le había hecho daño, que la odiaba por ello y que parecía querer vengarse de ella la excitaba emocionalmente; por otro lado, el del love struck, no dejaba de pensar en el, cada vez que cantaba solo veía su imagen y que el la dedicase una canción diciendo que estaba loco or ella la hacía sentir tan querida que la felicidad la embriagaba.

día tras día utau se sentía como si estuviera borracha, con la cabeza embotada de tantas emociones, con la constante embriaguez de felicidad y la excitación que , en lugar del alcohol, la voz de kukai producía en ella, su sonido se deslizaba en su subconsciente y daba la sensación de que la estaba acariciando. se estaba volviendo loca, es cierto que desde hace tiempo le gustaba Kukai, pero la forma en que lo miraba cada vez que salia al escenario y el deseo que tenía de saltar sobre el era insano.

y el dilema llegó a su fin, o eso creía ella,; ese mismo día tras terminar salió del café y esperó en la esquina que daba al callejón por donde salían los trabajadores, tuvo que contenerse para no ir corriendo hacia el cuando lo vio, estaba con el resto del grupo riéndose, algo que la estaba poniendo enferma ya que el mas mínimo sondo que el produciera la excitaba, si, definitivamente estaba loca, loca de deseo y amor por el. cuando solo quedó kukai, que estaba revisando algo en su teléfono, utau salio de alli y tras tomar aire un par de veces se dispuso a hablar.

-hola kukai ¿que tal?- este se dio la vuelta algo sorprendido pero luego frunció el ceño

-hola utau, bien gracias por preocuparte y ahora ¿que te pasa? porque tu no sueles preguntarme como estoy.

-ya bueno- cruzo los brazos en jarras y miró hacia otro lado- la próxima vez no trataré de ser amable y no e pasa nada, solo quería felicitarte.

-¿a mi?

-si claro, no todos lo días una te ve cantando.- kukai se sobresalto, ella estaba allí porque le había oído cantar esas canciones? un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejilla, por lo menos no sabía que estaban inspiradas en ella, lo mataría si se enterara, o se moriría el primero de la vergüenza.

-ah, si eso, gracias. bueno no somos tan buenos como tu pero algo es algo no?- sin darse cuanta ambos estaban cada vez más cerca ¿cómo he llegado aquí?, utau estaba extrañada, la cercanía la estaba poniendo nerviosa, ya no solo su voz la alteraba, si no también su olor.

-si bueno, te sientan bien los focos.

-¿de verdad?- su sonrojo se intensifico un poco claro que no era nada comparado con el de utau- bueno tu también etas muy guapa siempre- la miro de arriba abajo sin ser consciente de como ella se estremecía bajo su mirada.- oye tienes... puesta mi cadena- se acerco un poco más a su rostro y llevo su mano al cuello de ella; utau se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa, no podía dejar de mirar su boca. kukai, para su desesperación rozaba sus nudillos con su clavícula mientras recorría la cadena.

-¡oh maldita sea besame de una maldita vez!- sin esperar ni medio segundo agarro al chico por los hombros y junto sus labios en un beso desesperado.

kukai se quedo los primeros dos segundos en shock, pero no tardo en sucumbir al deseo que emitia utau; sus labios chocaban cada vez más y mas frenéticamente despertando en ambos una oleada de deseo que acabo con utau contra una pared aprisionada por el pecho de el mientras que kukai era arrastrado contra ella que tenía sus manos en su cuello evitando que se alejara, aunque no tenía intención de hacerlo.

utau pensó en un momento de lucidez que ambas canciones decían la verdad: kukai realmente la deseaba y la amaba, y casi podía asegurar que su alma se estaba derritiendo como un glaciar en el desierto, a demás de que los gemidos de ambos chocaban en conjunto con sus manos y sus lenguas.

si, ninguno necesitaba palabras en este momento, sus cuerpos hablaban por si solos mientras se besaban en el silencio de la noche.

* * *

hola gente, bueno desde que escuche estas dos canciones no he dejado de imaginarme escenas de kukai y utau y tenía dos opciones: 1- hacer un vídeo o 2- hace un fic, y yo no se hacer vídeo a si que...

el caso es que realmente creo que esto no es un song fic puesto que no he mezclado la canción de manera literal con la historia a si que... no se muy bien lo que es. el caso es que no se si hacer un segundo cap en el que halla lemmon, porque tardaré ya que mi padre observa con su vista de lince la pantalla desde el sofá (mi madre es miope a si que no me preocupa) y no estoy totalmente convencida, por lo tanto lectores lo dejo a vuestra elección.

espero que os halla gustado, pongo aquí las canciones por si quereis esucharlas.

1ª- supermassive black hole (muse)

2ª- love struck (v-factory)

un bss angel-Utau


	2. Chapter 2

**Promesas **

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Kuaki y Utau se habían "confesado" sus sentimientos en aquel callejón a la salida trasera del café; había y era una relación difícil para Kukai, quien no sabía con exactitud los verdaderos sentimientos de la rubia. Muchas veces veía como su mirada se alejaba de el, como se perdía en su mente tratando de llegar más y cada vez más lejos, el sabía que estaba pensando en su hermano en esos momentos, y no podía evitar recordar ese día en el parque cuando besó a Ikuto delante suya y de Amu. ¿qué era lo que ella sentía realmente respecto a los dos?

Era de noche y su mirada vagaba por el techo blanco de su desordenada habitación, ¿cómo podría estar seguro de que realmente era el a quien Utau quería? Frustrado por no encontrar una respuesta cruzo sus brazos tapándose los ojos y respiró profundamente en busca de inspiración, quedando se finalmente dormido.

Si, hay ¡hay estaba! A lo lejos de el camino; Kukai corría por su conciencia hacía esa luz al final del túnel con estrellitas en los ojos; unos pasos mas y….

-¿¡se puede saber que haces ahí vagueando mocoso!?- y…. su hermano irrumpió y le sacó de su sueño.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora por el susto que le había dado su hermano Kaidou agarró uno de sus balones dispuesto a lanzárselo por haberle despertado.

-me pillas en muy mal momento Kaidou , no estoy de humor- acto seguido volvió a tumbarse, estaba realmente enfadado, no sabía con quien, si con utau, consigo mismo, o con el mundo en general. Se sentía impotente abrumado y rechazado solo por una chica; no, no una chica cualquiera, SU chica, la cual parecía seguir enamorada de su hermano; ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía utilizado, el era solo un repuesto para cuando el no estaba. Furioso, se sentía realmente furioso. Solo quería estar en silencio, pero no había manera, su hermano estaba hablando… bueno gritando que era un inútil que no hacía nada y que si seguía así no valdría para nada etc etc, lo de todos los días pero hoy no estaba de humor.

-¿¡me estas escuchando!?- lentamente se giró hacia el con la miada mas fría que pudo y le miró fijamente, se levanto y se puso frente a el.

-no necesito escucharte, me sueltas esa mierda todos y cada uno de los días, eres un puto disco rallado. Lo único que quiero ahora mismo es estar en silencio y pensar, SIN NADIE QUE ME DIGA QUE SOY UNA PUÑETERA MIERDA Y QUE NO SOY NADA PARA NADIE, ¡NO SOY IDIOTA NO NECESITO QUE TU, O MI NOVIA O CUALQUIERA DE ESTE MALDITO MUNDO ME LO DIGA TODOS LOS DÍAS! ¡PARA VUESTRA INFORMACIÓN YA LO SE!- y acto seguido con una fuerza sobrehumana que se debían a la furia que corría por sus venas, empujo a su hermano fuera de la habitación con tal fuerza que este callo de bruces mientras su hermano cerraba de un portazo y aseguraba su puerta. (N/A: creo que he utilizado un lenguaje un poquitín fuerte no? Ishi- no blanca, poquitín se queda corto y estoy viendo que va a venir después. Yo-tsk calla)

Kaidou trataba de asimilar todo lo sucedido: hermano vagueando, gritos por su parte, hermano cabreado, hermano furioso, hermano gritando y diciendo algo de novia, estampado contra el suelo del pasillo por el mocoso. ¡Quietos todos! ¿Ha dicho novia?

Su instinto de hermano mayor se activó al instante. Eeeeesoooo era lo que pasaba, había discutido con su novia, caso cerrado, ahora solo quedaba animarle y como buen hermano mayor que debía ser ideo un plan; eso le llevo a cuestionarse ¿desde cuando el mocoso tenía novia?.

Unos minutos más tarde se levanto del suelo y llamo a la puerta de Kukai. No espero respuesta por su parte así que decidió hablar.

-oye… ¿estas bien? ¿te ha pasado algo?-había tenido la mala suerte de que el resto de sus hermano habían decidido ir a la playa, por lo tanto estaba solo en esto.-oye mocoso, te estoy hablando- de nuevo no pasó nada. No tenía mucha paciencia, por lo que decidió actuar.- mira Kukai como no me abras la puerta la tiro abajo yo mismo… ¿no? Pues muy bien.- tomo carrerilla y golpeo la puerta con su cuerpo derribándola, se levanto del suelo y se acerco a su hermano, quien estaba de pie en la cama por el susto que se había llevado; lo agarró de la camiseta y le miró muy seriamente.

-me vas a cintar que es eso de que tienes novia y que narices es lo que ha pasado con ella ¿entendido?

-ha-ha-hai

Ambos hermanos estaban sentados en el sofá, uno al lado del otro. La sala estaba en silencio y tras unos minutos Kukai se decidió ha hablar.

-bien, pues lo de la novia…. Empecé a salir con ella hace dos meses.

-¿como es?

-pues es lista, guapa, divertida, esta un poco loca, también….

-ya ya ya, no siguas es ideal para ti. Una pequeña duda que tengo

-dime

-¿Por qué nunca nos lo habías dicho?

-bueno, hubierais querido conocerla y eso seria un gran shock para todos.

-¿y eso? Ni que fuera alguien importante jajaja

-es Hoshina Utau.

-jajajajajajaja que bueno, ¿no en serio por qué?- se puso serio al comprobar la seriedad en sus ojos. ¿Ese mocoso hablaba en serio?

-hablo en serio- si, hablaba en serio.

- y quitando el tema de que sales una idol muy famosa (que quiero comprobar eso), ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-púes, ella antes estaba enamorada de su hermano, este se ha ido al extranjero y no se si soy u sustituto, si me quiere realmente o si aun quiere a su hermano. En ocasiones parece que esta lejos, tan lejos que no hay forma de alcanzarla. Hay días en que s pierde en sus pensamientos y me tengo que marchar porque se me hace tarde y no hay forma de que reaccione.

-entiendo, pero eso es algo que debes preguntárselo a ella, no puedes quedarte encerrado en tu cuarto para siempre esperando a que ella venga hacia a ti, encárala y lo averiguaras, solo tienes que tomar el suficiente valor para hacerlo, tanto como el que has necesitado para tirarme al suelo hace un momento, ¿vale mocoso?

-si, ahora si no te importa quiero pensar un poco.- asintió y salio de allí, de todos modos tenía que ir a comprar y tal y como estaban las cosas no le pereció buena idea mandarle a el. Había sido mas fácil de lo que el pensaba, pero eso no quitaba su preocupación; no quería que nadie le hiciera eso a su hermano y menos si era su novia.

Ya terminadas las compras decidió dar un rodeo, si le estuviese pasando lo mismo que a Kuakai, en este momento lo único que querría era estar solo, y sabía que era lo que se hermano necesitaba. Ya estaba atardeciendo y el cielo estaba rojo sangre con algún toque naranja que tímidamente desaparecía; se detuvo a pensar en el césped cerca del rio que en esos momentos parecía sangre, se paro a pensar como es que no se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que estaba creciendo y madurando el mocoso, hace dos día no era capaz ni de coger la pelota cuando el se la robaba, "que tiempos aquellos". Sonrió sin poder evitarlo si, el mocoso había crecido y estaba muy orgulloso de el.

Un movimiento cerca de el lo alerto y miró hacia la izquierda, donde una chica rubia rebuscaba entre la maleza y murmuraba cosas como maldita sea o "¿por qué justamente eso?" unos instantes después la chica se enderezó feliz con un colgante en las manos, que tras brillar con la luz del atardecer, Kaidou reconoció como la cadena de la suerte de su hermano, ¿Cómo no reconocer la estrella dorada que le regalo por su quinto cumpleaños? Entonces esa chica… sin pensarlo un solo momento se levanto y se acercó a ella.

-perdona, tu eres Hoshina Utau ¿verdad?

-si, eso soy yo. ¿Quieres algo?

-solo que me contestes a una pregunta.

-de acuerdo- era hora de comprobar si era cierto que el mocoso y ella salían, de manera definitiva.

-¿Qué es eso? Parecía algo muy importante por el modo en que lo buscabas. ¿es de alguien importante?

-si, lo es. ¿Por qué?- utau estaba alerta, ¿Quién era ese y s que venía esa pregunta?

-no, solo quería saber el motivo por el que mi hermano daría a alguien su amuleto de la suerte.- utau se sobresalto.

-¿he-her-hermano?-kaidou seguía mostrando esa mascara de indiferencia que le caracterizaba.

-si, mi hermano pequeño, Souma Kukai- uatu seguía en shock, de todas las personas con las que podría haberse encontrado, la que menos esperaba era el hermano mayor de Kukai.-por tu cara supongo que le conoces mas que de vista, pero eso no responde a mi duda de que tan importante eres como para que te diera su amuleto….-con estas palabras utau reacciono, ¿con que no les había dicho a sus hermanos que salían juntos? Bueno pues si el no lo hacía lo haría ella ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué se avergonzaba de ella?

-soy su novia, creo que eso es motivo suficiente ¿no te parece?

- bueno entonces era verdad. Sinceramente, no me creía que el mocoso saliese con alguien como tú, y menos contigo, pero creo que eso lo demuestra, por si te preocupa solo lo se yo, pero es que Kukai ha tenido complicaciones y ha tenido que cantar. Supongo que volveremos a vernos Utau-san. –dejando a utau con la palabra en la boca se puso en marcha; esa chica tenía carácter, si, definitivamente era buena para su hermano, lo que le recordaba el estado actual de su hermano.

Esto no iba a quedar así. Se giró de nuevo hacia ella

-por cierto cambio su semblante por una realmente aterrador- no me importa que seas una chica, y mucho menos que seas famosa- dio unos pasos mas y quedó frente a ella- si le haces daño a mi hermano te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho hasta el fin de tus días.

Acto seguido dio media vuelta, de nuevo dejando a Utau con la palabra en la boca y una cara de completo desconcierto. ¿Por qué quería ella hacerle daño? Es cierto que tenían alguna discusión, pero eran discusiones absurdas sobre las habituales competencias que hacían; la duda estaba carcomiéndola, ¿había hecho algo sin darse cuenta?. La alarme de su móvil empezó a sonar, debía estar en el aeropuerto ya, Ikuto regresaba después de un año y quería verlo.

-¿estas bien Utau?- la voz de Ikuto la saco de sus pensamientos, quien la estaba mirando con una cara bastante extrañada.

-si ¿por qué?

-no se, esperaba que saltaras sobre mi como habitualmente hacías- se encogió de hombros y puso una sonrisa de superioridad- supongo que habrás madurado cuando yo no estaba enana. Pero cuando alguien madura suele responsabilizarse y no llega tarde a los sitios.

-lo siento, iba de camino a buscar a Kukai y a Amu, pero perdí mi colgante y me entretuve a buscarlo. De nuevo lo siento.- un mensaje alerto a Utau que se apresuro a mirarlo con una sonrisa, que ante los ojos expectantes de su hermano, se deshizo en un instante. Contesto y siguió con su camino.

-¿Quién era?

-Amu, la había llamado por la mañana pero no pudo cogerlo, iba de camino a su casa cuando recordé que hoy estaba sola cuidando de su hermanita. Siento no haberla traído, se que te hubiese gustado verla cuanto antes.- la voz de Utau era monótona, estaba pensativa y preocupada, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Ikuto, quien la atrajo hacia así y al abrazo.

-no se que es lo que te pasa, y no voy a presionarte si no quieres contármelo, pero no me gusta verte así.

-¿así cómo?- Utau levantó la cabeza y miró a su hermano desconcertada.

-triste, pensativa; porque seguro que no estas pensando en algo bueno, sí como cuando estabas en EASTER. Y deja ya de disculparte, me estas poniendo nervioso, no tienes nada de que disculparte.- la froto suavemente la cabeza y la aparto el pelo de los ojos, entonces sus ojos se posaron en la cadena que colgaba de su cuello.- ¿y esto?- sabía perfectamente que ese tipo de dijes no eran del gusto de su hermana.

Ella se sacudió su mano de encima, se separo, y desvío la mirada.

-no, no es nada. Solo un regalo.

-bueno, no hace falta que te pongas así, ni que fuera de tu novio- eso puso nerviosa a Utau, no se lo había dicho a Ikuto y no sabía como reaccionar, al igual que ella el evitaba a toda costa que ningún hombre se acercara a ella.- porque tu no tienes novio, me lo habrías dicho ¿verdad?

-Etto… Ikuto….

-dime- la miraba seriamente, obviamente su reacción la había delatado, ahora solo quedaba saber quien era ese maldito desgraciado que se había atrevido a pedir salir a su hermana.

-¿te acuerdas de Kukai verdad?

-¿Kukai?- ella asintió- pero si un año menor que tu- Utau frunció el ceño claramente ofendida

-y Amu es cinco años mas pequeña que tu p-e-d-o-f-i-l-o. ¿Quién eres tu para juzgar por solo un año?

-tocado. Tú ganas este round. Y ahora. ¿Qué te ha hecho?

-¿Kukai? Nada, solo que hoy me encontrado con su hermano mayor, creo que el mayor de todos, he estado hablando con el (bueno hablar con el...¬¬) y nada me ha parecido que trataba de decirme algo. Y he estado pensando si he sido yo la que ha hecho algo.-Utau suspiro pesadamente, verdaderamente le dolía la cabeza de tanto darle vueltas al asunto, ¿se estaba volviendo paranoica?

-pues deberías preguntárselo,¡vamos! Demuestra que eres una Tsukiyomi, échale valor y resuelve el asunto.

-si… tienes razón, debería ir-dio un paso pero una bombilla se encendió- un momento, ¿no me habrás dicho eso para ir a ver a Amu?- al girarse Ikuto ya estaba a lo lejos. Mirándola y encogiéndose de hombros.-tuuuu…. Tsk no tiene remedio, espero que no haga nada indecente con Amu, no me perdonaría el no haberle detenido.

El viaje fue largo, vale, no fue largo, solo era media hora pero se entretuvo dando vueltas por la ciudad pensando lo que le diría a Kukai, en realidad no tenía pensado nada, estaba sola, de nuevo, y no tenía valor suficiente para llegar a su casa, siempre se detenía en la manzana y pasaba de largo. Después de otra media hora (ya ha pasado un hora y media) dejó de andar. Y suspiro.

-¿ya has decidido dejar de dar vueltas como una tonta?- la voz de Kukai la sobresalto; se llevo una mano al pecho mientras le miraba con odio y alivio al mismo tiempo.

-yo no estaba dando vueltas como una tonta, solo estoy dando un paseo y he pasado por aquí de casualidad.-Kukai la miraba divertido, verla sonrojada y actuando de esa manera le divertía en cantidades inimaginables.

-si, unas cincuenta veces.

.unmpf baka.

-y ahora se puede saber que te pasa.

-no, que te pasa a ti.

-¿a mi?- Kukai estaba sorprendido.

-si a ti- andaba de un lado para otro cerca de el- me he cruzado esta tarde con tu hermano y me ha ddo que pensar. Últimamente estabas muy raro y si he hecho algo solam…Gump- Kukai la tapó la boca; había alzado la voz y una de las luces de los vecinos se había encendido.

-sabes que hora es. La una de la mañana. Ven anda- tiro de ella en silencio hasta un parque vacío.- ahora, sigue.

-¿te he hecho algo? Y quiero que me contestes directamente Kukai, no te vallas por las ramas.

-no no me has hecho nada.

-entonces que narices te pasa dímelo.

-no, que te pasa a ti- repitió sus palabras-

-ya te he dicho que a m-

-si, si te pasa, te has pasado las ultimas tardes perdida en tus pensamientos, no había manera de sacarte de ellos. Y no soy idiota, se en que estabas pensando. Solo quiero saber que soy para ti.- Utau fue a hablar pero la detuvo- se lo que me vas a decir, esa no es la pregunta,- se puso serio y la miro a los ojos- ¿Qué es Ikuto para ti?

Esa pregunta dejo a Utau de piedra; ¿cómo? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuanta antes? Ella seguía queriendo a su hermano y lo demostraba, no de la manera de antes, solo fraternalmente, pero esa sombra del pasado seguía dañando a Kukai y ella estaba tan perdida pensando en su regreso y en próximos conciertos que no lo había visto, no había sido capaz de ver el dolor en los ojos de Kukai, tal y como lo estaba viendo ahora.

Al no obtener respuesta Kukai agacho la cabeza ocultando toda emoción.

-bien. Creo que eso responde a mi pregunta- se sentía herido, furioso, como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estomago y no contentos con eso, lo habían apaleado; estaba abatido física y mentalmente, como si todo el peso del mundo estuviese ahora sobre sus hombros. Se acerco a ella, que seguía de piedra, en shock, agarró la cadena y la desenganchó.- creo que ya no necesitaras más esto- acto seguido comenzó a andar de regreso a casa. Los ojos le escocían de rabia, pero no iba a permitirse llorar, no por eso, no le daría esa satisfacción al mundo, el cual parecía haberse puesto en su contra.

Por su parte Utau seguía congelada en su sitio, se sentía culpable por no haber sido capaz de darse cuanta, por el daño que le había causado, y ahora el se había ido con su colgante, el su había ido…. Se, se había ido- eso golpeó a Utau como una bofetada, haciéndola reaccionar. No, no podía dejar las cosas así, recordó las palabras de Kaidou; no podía permitirse perderlo, después de tanto tiempo soñando despierta con estar con el y ahora que era real lo perdía por no haberle dejado las cosas claras.

Corrió como una desesperada, los pies la estaban matando porque llevaba horas caminando y correr no la hacía ningún bien, los ojos se le empañaban por las lágrimas pero ella las limpiaba con una de sus mangas. Temía que el ya estuviera lejos, pero le vio a lo lejos antes de la salida del parque andando como un alma en pena.

-¡Kukai!- el aludido se giro. Esperaba decirle que ya lo había dejado todo claro, pero antes siquiera de poder pestañear sus labios estaban acorralados por los suyos mientras se precipitaban al suelo, el recibió todo el golpe, pero no le importo. Literalmente Utau se había lanzado a sus brazos.

Pasaron, ¿Cuánto? ¿Unos minutos? En los que sus labios no dejaron de juntarse, con cada roce trataba de trasmitirle sus sentimientos, tratando de aliviar su dolor.

-solo siento, lo siento, lo siento, perdóname, no me había dado cuenta, pero tienes que saber que yo ya no quiero a Ikuto, te quiero a ti, solamente a ti.- hablaba atropelladamente casi sin respirar. Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Kukai la volvió a besar; esta vez más lentamente, saboreándola. Entonces un idea, un idea absurda, pero una idea al fin y al cabo. Se separo de ella y la miro con burla en los ojos.

-si tanto me quieres… veamos…. Si, ya lo tengo.- la puso de pie y rebusco en su bolsillos.- primero, ten, es tuyo- la volvió a poner el colgante- y segundo….- se sacó el aniño mas fino de plata que tenía en las manos (solo eran dos), y se arrodillo.- cásate conmigo.

-¿Qué? Estas loco.- Utau no podía tomarse enserio a Kukai en ese momento.

-si, loco por ti. Obviamente, ahora mismo no puedo casarme contigo, pero dentro de unos años si. Mira- se puso de pie la abrazó por detrás y la hizo mirar al cielo- imagínate nuestro futuro. ¿Qué se te viene a la mente?

-déjame pensar… veo una casa, en Paris, al lado de un campo de flores.

¿Qué más?

-también me veo a mi….

-¿si?

-si, besándote.

-entonces ya esta decidido ¿no? Te casarás conmigo y viviremos en París.

-Kukai no lo digo en serio.

-yo si- se volvió a poner frente a ella.- te prometo que ese sueño se hará realidad.

-acepto el reto- tomo el anillo de las manos de Kukai.

-esto te convierte en mi prometida.- la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro.

-cállate, esto es solo un reto y para sellarlo- rodeó su cuello y le beso dulcemente. Fue a separarse pero se lo impidió.

-no te vallas cielo, esto acaba de empezar.

**Seis años después. **(N/A: Kukai tiene 22 años y Utau 23)

-¿ya?- la voz sonaba un tanto irritada llevaba media hora andando con los ojos tapados, por suerte volvía de la luna de miel y vestía un simple vestido lila de tirantes; si Kukai se hubiese empeñado en enseñarle lo que fuera que la iba a enseñar justo después de su boda lo habría matado. Llevaba con los ojos tapados mas de dos horas, le había preguntado que era tan importante como para llegar a ese extremo, pero el no la había contestado.

-no, pero casí- se estaba impacientando, respiró profundamente; el aire olía a una mezcla de lavanda que la tranquilizaba.

Se chocó con Kukai quien se había detenido. La tomó de los hombros y la giró.

-¿lista?

-¿estas de broma no?- la risa de Kukai resonó en sus oídos. Había gente que opinaba que se habían casado demasiado pronto, pero ¿Por qué esperar cuando estaban realmente locos el uno por el otro? En realidad nadie sabía de esa boda, principalmente porque la familia de Kukai se oponía; solo habían asistido sus amigos, los hermanos y la madre de Kukai, la familia de Utau, incluido su padre (Ikuto la había encontrado gracias al cielo) y sanjou y nikkaidou que venían en pack.

La boda fue sencilla, en una pequeña iglesia gótica en Europa, ya que tenían pensado pasar la luna de miel en Inglaterra, una breve ceremonia y una tarde tomando té (se celebro por la tarde). Había sido maravillosa, tal vez cuando volviesen harían publico su casamiento, pero quería hablarlo primero con Kukai; la cámaras no solían molestarla, solo alguna que otra entrevista sobre sus conciertos y giras o alguna sesión fotográfica, pero sabían que era una chica reservada por lo que nunca se habían metido en su vida privada.

El pañuelo que tapaba sus ojos calló al suelo dejándola ver un hermoso paisaje; un campo de lavanda a la derecha, uno de unas preciosas flores que no reconocía a su derecha, un pequeño lago a lo lejos con un embarcadero, y por ultimo una preciosa casa rustica. A lo lejos se divisaba la imponente figura de la Torre Eiffel.

-he ganado.- se giro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- tal vez no era como te lo imaginabas, pero que sepas que he ganado- Utau rozó el anillo de plata que había comenzado con sa rara apuesta. Si, el había ganado y estaba realmente contenta.

-no, es exactamente como me lo imaginaba- acto seguido le beso apasionadamente.

Ambos estaban felices. Se tenían el uno al otro,¿Qué más podían desear?

Bien, hola, este es el fin, al final no decidí hacer el lemmon, pero lo voy a reservar para tro fic, tomare algunas de tus ideas Lolita gotica gracia por tu comentario. También quiero agradecer el de ruthy-chan y el de skayue-chan, me emocionaron mucho n.n

Espero que os haya gustado el final a todos.

Quiero mandar un saludo a mi amiga ichigo, suerte con los exámenes, yo estaré aquí rezando para que todo valla bien. Dadle apoyo gente de fanfiction.

Un beso a todos, los que habéis comentado, los que valláis a comentar y a los que solo habéis leído n.n

Angel-Utau


End file.
